


You're aesthetically pleasing Winchester

by languageismymistress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe, baby destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Study Saturday with words of advise and scrapbooks</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're aesthetically pleasing Winchester

His obsession with taking photos of Dean wasn’t something that Cas had planned on. He just happened to be the closest person to him that took his fancy. The set jaw, green eyes and worn out leather jacket from the 70s stood out against the midnight black 67’ impala that he constantly drove. The art assignment that his class was given was the idea the ‘Beauty is the concept that was foreign to most men’ they were to create a feature of something they believed to be ‘aesthetically pleasing’ and create a conceptual work through their chosen form of media. Cas, who already was a lover of photography, found an old photo of him and Dean from years ago and decided that their friendship was the best thing to work with. That he didn’t intend on doing was creating a college of Dean through the year, with different lighting and shades accentuating the many features of his face and figure. The only safety that he had was his belief that only their art teacher would be seeing his works, no classmates, no friends and certainly, no Dean.

 

Saturdays were known as study days, Dean and Cas had been having these for years and the tradition never wavered. This should have been the clue for Castiel to put his art project way, to put it in either one of his brothers rooms, or, if not better, Charlie’s room as she knew about his feeling towards his best friend. Yet, doing the smart thing had never been Cas’s forte, opting for the ‘lets hide my biggest secret that is in a scrapbook on my bedside table’ routine, the move that never worked for any of the family. Trying to relax and de-stress, Cas jumped at the knock on his door, smiling as he watched Dean enter his room and do the usual scan before flopping straight onto his bed. 

“What’s the word Cas?” Dean mumbled into the mattress.

“It is the shortened version of my name,” Cas stared at him.

“Yeah it is, what I meant was, what’s going on?” He rolled onto his side to stare at Cas.

“Nothing, just our usual study,” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“Then what’s with the blushing, thinking about a boy?” Dean raised his eyebrows. 

“I- ah- um- I’m going to go get a drink, you want one?” Cas moved off the bed, fumbling around with the bottom of his shirt.

“Sure,” Dean shrugged.

Heading straight out of the door and down the stairs to the kitchen, Cas nearly ran straight into his sister, who was about to head out on her daily jog. Bowing his head to hide his blush and avoid eye contact, Cas headed straight to the cupboard, getting out to glasses and filling them with tap water, attempting to head back upstairs only to be stopped by Charlie. 

“The risk is yours but the reward is yours too,” Charlie patted him on the shoulders. 

“Thanks sister, I will remember that,” Cas smiled at her.

“Good,” She moved to put her shoes on.

Smiling at his sisters odd advice, Cas headed back up the stairs, laughing at his sisters singing of One Direction fading away as she left the house. Walking into his room, he didn’t notice the opened scrapbook situated on Deans lap, instead focusing on the glasses in his hand. Placing them both onto the bedside table, Cas’s turned to faced Dean, his breath getting caught as the sight of Dean with his scrapbook caught up to his brain. 

“Cas, what it this?” Dean flicked through the scrapbook.

“Cas…. Castiel?” Cas shook his head of the thoughts racing around.

“Huh? What-what’s what?” Cas stared at him, trying not to blush.

“This? The scrapbook of me,” Dean raised his eyebrow.

“Its my-um- art project, we have to take photos or make something of a thing we find aesthetically pleasing,” Cas played with the end of his sleeves. 

“Aesthet- what?” Dean tilted his head at Cas.

“Aesthetically pleasing, attractive, pretty,” Cas rambled off. 

“Did you just call me pretty?” Dean smirked.

“You’re aesthetically pleasing Winchester, its no bog deal,” Cas shrugged his shoulders.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this, I thought you trusted me with all this, your art and school and, well, everything,” Dean sat up straight on the bed.

“Everyone has secrets Dean,” Cas stared at the ground.

“Yeah, but not you and I, at least, that’s what I thought,” Dean shook his head. 

“Dean… it’s different,” Cas stared at him.

“How?” Dean stood up off the bed. 

“I can’t explain it to you,” Cas watched Dean, amkign sure there was some room between them. 

“Try,” Dean crossed his arms.

“I can’t,” Cas looked anywhere but at Dean.

“Why not?” Dean moved two steps forward.

“Cause I really like you,” He mumbled out.

“What was that feather duster?” Dean smirked.

“I-um- really like you,” He bit down on his lip.

“I see,” Dean nodded. 

“You can um go now if you want, not that you have to but if you want to go, I understand, we can study another time, not that you have to keep studying with me,” Cas rambled on. 

“Cas, you’re rambling again,” Dean laughed at the blush on Cas’s cheeks. 

“Sorry,” Cas bit at his lip again.

“Its all good, you’re kind of cute when you get flustered,” Dean winked.

“Thanks, I think,” Cas tilted his head.

Taking in the amount of distance that had been lost between him and Dean, Cas tried to step away from him, only to have a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

“You alright there Cas?” Dean tried not to laugh.

“Yup!” Cas squeaked out. 

“You sure? You seem to be blushing quiet a lot for an angel,” Dean laughed a bit. 

Leaning down towards his angel, Dean was careful to make sure that their lips were only milimetres apart, smirking when he felt Cas’s breath come out in short puffs.

“Make Me,” Cas straightened his shoulders. 

Taking the risk that he hopes his sister was taking about, Cas leaned up and nipped at Dean’s mouth, pulling on Dean’s neck to get at a much better angle before kissing his best friend. Moving his hands around to Cas’s back, Dean pulled the angel forward, trying to add friction to their growing need. Forgetting about the open doorway, both jumped back in surprise as a flash came from the door.

“Heya Cassie, Dean-o, I thought this would be a good one for you scrapbook,” Gabe leant against the door way, camera in hand. 

Slamming the door shut with his angelic powers, Cas turned back around, tilting his head at the look of amusement that was on Dean’s face, which was to be replaced with confusion as Cas threw a pillow at his face.

“How did you-?” Dean stared bewildered at 

“Angel ‘mojo’ as you call it,” Cas laughed at the look on Deans face. 

“That’s cheating,” Dean glared at him.

“Alls fair in love and war, Winchester,” Cas straightened his shoulders.

“Bring it,” Dean threw the pillow back at his Cas.


End file.
